


The cursed raccoon

by Prinxietea



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Magical Curse, Panic Attacks, Unsympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, slight curses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:15:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24320425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prinxietea/pseuds/Prinxietea
Summary: When he was fifteen, Virgil's parents decided it was time he started going to public school. Virgil was anxious about it, because there was a good reason for his homeschooling. But he rapidly found that highschool wasn't so terrible, and he could even have friends. But what happens when you start wanting more than friendship, but can't indulge in it because you're cursed?
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Comments: 9
Kudos: 91





	The cursed raccoon

**Author's Note:**

> This is another work I did a while back! It's inspired by Fruits Basket's story (it's a manga). I hope you like it! Check the tags for content warnings.

Virgil had to admit, he was more nervous than usual on his first day of high school. He had his reasons, obviously. After being homeschooled and never having had friends or seen anyone outside his family for his whole life, it was hard to go in the real world.

His parents had insisted he start high school, saying there was going to come a time where he couldn’t stay hidden, and he needed to live his life before it was too late.

Virgil had ended up agreeing, but was nonetheless not at ease as he and his mother entered the principal’s office before his classes. Virgil listened as he explained how the buildings worked, what extra-curricular activities were offered and whom he could ask for help if needed. He took the paper containing his schedule with a shaky hand.

“Do you want me to come with you to your first class?” his mother asked when they left the office.

Virgil noticed that she seemed almost as anxious as he was.

“It’s okay, mom. I’m fifteen, not ten.” He shook his head.

His mother sighed. “Okay. Well, have a good day. And call me if you need.” She was tempted to kiss him on the cheek, but she knew better, so she just waved a hand and turned around.

Virgil took a deep breath and checked his schedule.

_History – room 101_

He looked around him and started walking, glad that he’d come early because it was less likely for him to bump into someone when he turned a corner. He sat down at the back, where he could see everything going on.

The hour went by and Virgil waited until everyone had exited the room to do so, walking along the walls to go to his next class.

The morning passed and Virgil had managed to stay in his corner, not having to talk to anyone. Now was the lunch break, however, which was his most dreaded time of the day.

Glad that his dad had made him lunch and that he didn’t have to go through the cafeteria, he headed out and breathed in the fresh air. Virgil looked around at the picnic tables, which were all filled with students, and settled for a large tree far enough from other people.

He’d only just started on his sandwich when a figure came to a halt in front of him.

“Hi! I’m Roman. Do you want to eat with us or would you prefer to be alone?”

Virgil blinked at the guy, dressed in loose black jeans and a bright red t-shirt, and glanced at a table where two bespectacled boys were watching them. He turned back to Roman, who was waiting for an answer, both hands on either hip.

“Uh… Yeah, sure.” He said after hesitating.

Eating with a few people couldn’t hurt him, and his parents had encouraged him to make friends.

Roman’s smile grew as he extended a hand to Virgil, who stared at it.

“Let me help you up,” Roman offered.

Virgil hesitated again, prepared to analyze the situation, but decided against it. “I can manage, thank you.” He said as he picked up his things and got up, following Roman to the table.

“Hi! I’m Patton, I was in your history class this morning.” The first guy introduced himself. He had light brown hair and eyes that matched it and was wearing a pastel blue polo.

“I’m Logan, maybe you’ve seen me in your math class.”

Virgil nodded as he took in the black shirt the boy with dark brown hair wore. He had indeed noticed him, he’d answered all the questions and contradicted the teacher two times in a matter of two hours.

“I um… I’m Virgil and- thank you for inviting me.” Virgil introduced himself as he hesitantly sat down next to Roman and facing Logan.

He looked between the three of them for a while, as nobody said anything. Why were they so kind to him? And why had they noticed him? He was nobody.

“I love your hoodie,” Roman said after a moment. “But aren’t you hot?”

Patton giggled, causing Roman and Virgil to blush as they realized what could be understood.

“I- I mean, not- it-”

Virgil raised a hand to stop him as he started to laugh. “It’s okay, I got it. And… I’m more comfortable with it, I don’t feel too… hot.”

“Okay, good… I- it looks good on you.”

“Thanks,” Virgil said, pulling the sleeves over his hands in a habitual gesture.

They started eating and talking, getting to know each other.

“What are your classes this afternoon?” Patton asked as the time to go back drew near.

Roman and Virgil checked but Logan was the first to answer. “I have physics, and double chemistry.” Apparently, he’d already memorized it.

“I have double English and Spanish.” Virgil said.

“Oh, just like me!” Roman said, jumping on his spot. “Awesome!”

“Yeah, it’s cool.”

Was it? Virgil didn’t know, but he had a feeling that these three boys could eventually become his friends, and he was glad to have someone he knew in almost all his classes.

*

Two months and a half later, Virgil felt comfortable in high school. His classes were going great (he’d always been quite interested in learning and was good at it), and his friends were the best people in the world.

He’d known he needed to tell them quickly that he didn’t like contact, because one day with Roman and Patton was enough to understand that they were quite the touchy type. So, on his second day, during lunch, he’d settled for explaining that he wasn’t comfortable with people being too close to him, physically. Logan had immediately said that he understood perfectly, Patton been very encouraging (“we don’t need a reason, it’s okay”) and Roman, though showing something close to deception, had been respectful of it.

But surely, Virgil thought, this could not last forever, something was bound to go wrong. He was a little disappointed when he learned, on what until then seemed like a normal Tuesday, that he was right. They were in the middle of their second English period when a loud bell rang.

“Oh, this is a fire drill,” the teacher said calmly, setting down her book. “I forgot to mention it. Okay, everybody, please leave your belongings and calmly walk behind me. Roman, you’ll be the last one, make sure everybody is out before leaving the classroom.”

Virgil threw a panicked glance at his friend as everybody got up and marched towards the door.

“It’s okay, it’s just an exercise,” Roman explained. “We just need to get out of the building. I’ll stay with you.”

Virgil nodded and threw his hood over his head, walking behind his classmates. Roman followed him and his presence was somehow a little reassuring to Virgil.

They were one of the first groups to get to the meeting point, and Virgil sighed once the teacher had counted them and told them that they could wander off to see their friends on condition that they stayed near the others. He walked further from people, trying to breathe evenly as more students continued to arrive.

Virgil realized the school had more people in it that he’d thought when his space was no longer big enough for him. He walked back until he hit the wall of one of the buildings around the square and dropped to the floor. He brought his knees up to his chest and hugged them. Closing his eyes, he tried to focus on his breathing, but it was too loud, the chatter, the footprints, the callings, the-

“Virgil, are you okay?”

Virgil recognized Roman’s voice but didn’t open his eyes, even when he sensed his body getting closer to him.

“What’s wrong? What’s going on?” Roman pressed.

Virgil opened his eyes and gestured to his throat and chest.

“You can’t breathe?” Roman looked distressed. He brought up a hand to set it on Virgil’s shoulder, but stopped inches away, remembering that he didn’t like to be touched.

“What- what can I do? I know that sometimes focusing on other people’s breathing can help but you’d have to touch me for that.”

Virgil vehemently shook his head. Breathing exercises. Right. Virgil tried to breathe in and hold his breath, but it only made him choke. He winced and coughed, folding his arms over his stomach.

“Hey, it’s going to be okay, V. I- gosh, don’t panic, Roman.”

Virgil wanted to smile as his friend suddenly started talking to himself, but he just didn’t have it in him. He tried to breathe in again, and swallow, but a lump had formed in his throat and he choked again.

“Okay, what do I- oh!” Roman cut himself off again and Virgil watched as he sat down right in front of him. “Look at me, Virge.”

Virgil did as he was asked, still unable to breathe correctly.

“ _I have often dreamed of a far-off place where a great warm welcome will be waiting for me, where the crowds will cheer when they see my face and a voice keeps saying this is where I'm meant to be_.”

It wasn’t the first time that Virgil heard Roman sing. He’d heard him sing along to all the songs when they’d watch movies together, which had the ability to piss Logan off. He heard him hum in the halls every day. Virgil was used to Roman belting out “I can’t wait to be king” or “Friend like me”. But he wasn’t used to this soft voice, gently singing as his eyes constantly sought Virgil. Eyes that expressed hope, friendship, passion, care, and something Virgil couldn’t quite make out.

“ _I will find my way; I can go the distance. I'll be there someday if I can be strong. I know every mile will be worth my while. I would go most anywhere to feel like I belong_.”

Once Roman got to the chorus, the lyrics and his soft voice had made their way to Virgil’s heart and his breathing had become even again.

Roman paused and looked at his friend, his brow furrowing a little.

“Thank you, Ro. That- that was great. It was a good idea.”

“Oh, thanks. I just- lullabies calm down babies, I thought a song could be good for you.”

“Yeah. And your voice, it was different from usual. It helped.”

Roman smiled and sighed just as their teacher called for them to go back to class.

“I’d offer to help you up but… you know.” Roman grinned as he got up.

“Yeah, I can manage.” Virgil smirked back, getting to his feet.

*

As the second semester drew near, Roman started to wonder what was wrong with him. His grades were good, his friends were nice, even his brother was too busy to bother him more than once a day. And yet, he felt this… emptiness in him – maybe that was too dramatic, but that’s how Roman felt.

Deep inside, he actually knew what was wrong. He was in love with someone he couldn’t have. First of all, he was his best friend – he and Virgil had only been friends for less than six months, but he knew that he was his best friend – and secondly, he didn’t like to be touched. Roman’s primary love language was touch, how could he love someone who couldn’t bear physical contact?

The more he thought about it, the less he could picture it. Roman had always imagined kissing his boyfriend, slinging an arm around his shoulders or hugging him. He wanted Virgil to become his boyfriend, but it was just impossible.

Besides, he couldn’t talk about this to anyone, so he’d just have to forget about it all. However hard that would be.

“Hey, Roman, are you with us?”

Roman blinked as someone waved a hand before his face. “What? What’s going on?”

“You have zoned out,” Logan said.

“Oh yeah, sorry, I was… preoccupied.” Roman looked down at his knees.

“Another dragon-witch you have to fight?” Patton asked jokingly.

Roman smiled. Ever since he was young, he liked to imagine any trouble in his life as an enemy he had to duel. The dragon-witch was his own creation, and he liked being able to picture himself fighting it to overcome a test, a presentation or even explaining to his parents that he was not guilty when his brother accused him of something.

“Or maybe it’s a voodoo step-mother this time,” Virgil chimed in.

Roman joined his friends in their laughter, until he remembered he was supposed to forget his feelings. But the swirling in his stomach and the blush creeping to his cheeks were a sign that he was doing anything but that right now.

“Hey Roman! How’s that crush of yours going? Hi Virgil!”

Roman froze. Remus was just walking by with his friends, already snickering at his own words. Roman slowly looked around at his friends. Everyone seemed surprised and paralyzed, but Virgil looked the worst. He was blushing deeply, the pink fading to red as it met his black eyeshadow, and staring at Roman’s twin with wide eyes.

“I- I don’t know what he’s talking about.” Roman blurted out.

No one said anything for a few seconds, and as Roman was about to add something, Virgil seemed to come back to himself.

“It’s definitely an evil twin brother. Your new enemy.”

Roman sighed in relief and allowed himself to glance at Virgil.

If he couldn’t be his boyfriend, at least he would still be his best friend who perfectly understood him.

*

“… and she still wouldn’t believe me! I mean, how can Remus always have the last word? I can’t even count the number of times I’ve been wrongly accused.”

Virgil smiled at the theatrical pout his best friend wore as they stopped in front of his house. He loved walking back to Roman’s house with him, or when Roman walked with him to his own house, which was a habit they’d quickly picked up, since they finished their afternoon classes together.

“Guess he’s good at getting what he wants.”

“Don’t tell me about it.”

As Roman folded his arms on his chest, Virgil was reminded of what had happened the week before. Remus had teased Roman about a crush, calling out to him right after. As he’d understood it on the moment, Remus was implying that Virgil was Roman’s crush. But was it real? And was Roman’s brother saying the truth?

Virgil glanced at his friend, who seemed to also be lost in thought. He hesitated a little longer and decided he needed to know what was really happening, whatever the truth was.

“Hey, Ro, I wanted to-”

Unfortunately, Virgil didn’t get the chance to finish his sentence as Remus appeared out of nowhere and pushed Roman, causing him to bump into Virgil. As neither of them was expecting it, they fell on the floor, Roman over Virgil.

Virgil barely has time to process what’s happened that Roman’s already hoisting himself up, shouting after his brother.

“Remus! Come back here, you little- I’m going to kill you someday!”

Roman continued to scream at his twin, but Virgil was no longer listening.

He was focused on Roman’s legs, still tangled with his own. He was focused on their position, or what it had been, on them lying on the floor on top of the other. He was focused on the fact that he was still human.

Virgil could tell when he had turned into an animal, even if it hadn’t happened in a while – there was always a moment when his parents forgot about his condition and pressed their bodies too close, or the inevitable encounter at the corner of the living room. And right now, he knew he was human, and Roman was still touching him. How was that possible?

“Oh shit, sorry. Virgil, are you okay? I should get up, I’m sorry.”

As Roman made to stand up, Virgil grabbed him by the wrist. Roman shot him a surprised glance, because it was the first contact he’d initiated – if you didn’t count the fact they’d toppled over, it was the first contact they’d made at all.

“I just need to try something,” Virgil mumbled, and barely gave Roman time to register his words before he placed his other hand at the back of his neck and pulled him into a kiss.

Roman was taken aback but kissed Virgil back, bringing the hand that wasn’t supporting his body up to his cheek and hair.

Neither of them had any idea how long they kissed, but when they pulled away, both of them had the same look on their face. Relief and surprise. Love and questioning.

Roman seemed to remember what position they were in and scrambled to his feet, Virgil quickly doing the same.

“I’m sorry, I just- I know this is coming out of nowhere but I just had to try.” Virgil blurted out. “When Remus said you had a crush, was it- I mean, was he talking about me?”

Roman looked down at Virgil’s pleading eyes.

“Yes, I- I don’t know how he knew, maybe he just assumed but… I like you, and I’ve felt that way for a few months now, but I knew nothing could happen, so I didn’t talk about it.”

Virgil nodded, taking in the information. “I like you too. If that isn’t obvious by now…” He laughed as he glanced at his feet. “Why could nothing happen?”

“Do you see me dating someone and not being able to just hold their hand?”

“Yeah, that- that doesn’t sound like you.”

“Exactly. Why are you okay with this all of a sudden?”

Virgil looked back at Roman. “I thought the same, that nothing could happen because-” he cut himself off and took a deep breath, “because I’m cursed.”

Roman looked at Virgil, surprised but not shocked. If it happened in movies, why couldn’t it happen in their life?

“What does your curse do?”

“Well, it’s when I make contact with someone, like if more than a hand touches me or if someone punches me. I- I turn into-”

Once again, Virgil was cut off by Remus walking towards them – how could he just appear like that?

“Now don’t tell me I wasn’t helpful! I saw you two-”

Virgil had expected what happened. Remus punched him playfully on the arm, which Virgil’s body registered as violence, and he had turned into a raccoon. He looked up at the twins, who looked around them to see where Virgil had gone, until Roman looked down.

“Oh!” Remus looked where his brother was looking and shrieked, running off into the street.

Roman knelt in front of him. “Can you understand me?” The raccoon nodded. “So this is what your curse does?” Virgil nodded and blinked. “Why didn’t it happen when I fell on you?”

Virgil shook his head. “Sorry, I’ll- I’ll wait for you to turn back to explain.”

Without a warning, Roman picked up the clothes around him and then Virgil, setting him comfortably on his shoulder, and walked into the house and up to his bedroom. He let Virgil down on the bed, where he stared as Roman started folding the clothes. Then he took a blanket out of the closet and sat down next to Virgil, putting the blanket down next to them.

Roman watched Virgil in silence for a while. “Do you know how long it lasts?” The raccoon shook his head.

Roman sighed and leaned back until he was lying down. “Great.”

Virgil climbed on his torso and gave him a puzzled look. “You’re even more adorable like that.”

They stayed silent for a while, until Roman couldn’t bear it and started humming. Virgil lied down on him, the vibrations of his chest soothing.

Roman had started to forget that his friend – who was now a raccoon, what – was supposed to turn back to his human self, when the weight on him became much heavier.

“Oh my God, fuck.” Virgil shouted as he jumped up. Roman immediately threw the blanket at him, which he wrapped around his body. “I’m so sorry, I knew that I would turn back naked, but I just- you were so comfortable, I’m sorry.”

“It’s no problem. I mean- for me. Sorry if it wasn’t your case.”

Virgil blushed and put his clothes back on in silence, then sat down next to Roman.

“So… Now you know why I don’t like physical contact.”

“Yeah, I guess I do,” Roman said. “But it still doesn’t explain why I didn’t turn you when Remus pushed me onto you.”

“It’s weird to me too. I mean, my mom and dad can’t kiss me on the head, and you can just… lay on me, and nothing happens? I don’t know, it’s a mystery.”

Roman extended a hand towards Virgil, which he took and intertwined their fingers.

“This feels so good, I’d never thought I would be able to do that.”

“Me neither, I was starting to lose hope.”

Virgil looked at Roman, and Roman looked at Virgil. They leaned in at the same time and kissed. This time, it was different, stronger, because they both knew what they wanted and what the other wanted. Once they pulled away, Virgil sighed.

“I think you’re the only one I’ll ever be able to do that with.”

Roman’s fingers tightened around Virgil’s.

“Well, I guess I’m your soulmate, then.”

Virgil widened his eyes but nodded.

“Makes sense.” He said as he laid down his head on Roman’s shoulder.

Maybe he hadn’t found a cure in high school, but he’d found a boyfriend, and somehow it sounded even better.

***


End file.
